


More than Truth

by Altun_Heiral



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, anyway i'm back to posting now, gotta love that vent writing am i right hahahahaha, there's vague 5.0 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun tries to find a way to say goodbye to someone she called a friend and even at one point, sister, but can no longer call them either of those things.
Kudos: 2





	More than Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was something more venting than anything else, something i wrote to give Altun a happier ending with my old friends character. It was a kinder and softer ending than the one i got with my friend. Ours was messy and painful. i didn't want that for Altun, so i gave her something that was closure and hurt less. Something i didn't get myself. i wanted to use the lyrics from Eternal Winds from Lightning Returns because that song always makes me feel some sort of way. And that song made things easier for me to process when everything kinda went to hell for some reason. As per usual, i haven't uploaded in ages due to depression. i'm hoping i can start mass moving all my word doc stuff here though over the next few days.

Altun furrowed her brow, staring down at the small vase of flowers that Arietta had gotten for her as a home warming present when she purchased her apartment in the lavender beds. She had been keeping them up with a special soil mixed with a potion concoction that Arietta had left the recipe for. It will extend their life so they wouldn’t die as easily, especially when Altun was out adventuring with Reina or the others. The vase itself was that of a tiny mandragora, one Arietta insisted that Altun would enjoy, since it was indeed quite cute. She let out a sigh. The transition had been hard for her. She found herself angry with not only Arietta, but Viola as well.

The falling out hadn’t been kind, Altun felt it coming, there was a change. Arietta suddenly only cared to speak with Viola or Ciri, she no longer communicated with her, despite still seeing her as a sister figure. While Arietta insisted she still felt that when she left, Altun couldn’t help the stabbing pain in her heart as she watched Arietta walk away with Viola. She insisted they’d return, they’d be back and things would be how they used to be. Yet, Altun sat on the stone paths of Ul’dah’s Steps of Nal, broken and wondering what she did wrong. Why would she leave, saying things would be the same when she returned, and yet it felt like a permanent goodbye. Altun always scolded Arietta when she said things like ‘goodbye’, only due to Altun herself not liking that word, it felt permanent, as though it was the end of everything.

Never before had anything felt as permanent as this had. Arietta’s back to her, and Viola, glancing over her shoulder back at Altun, sat on the ground, tears in her eyes. The look Viola gave her had been blank, empty of everything. She wondered what either of them felt. Altun ran her fingers over the curves of the vase. She suddenly had the urge to go for a walk. Glancing around her room, she found her tribal shawl. Grabbing it with her hand she threw it over her shoulder before striding to the door of her apartment. Altun reached for her bag, which she had dumped at the door when she had returned from a small night trip with Reina the night before, slung it across her chest. She paused at the door, her hand hovering over the knob for a few moments. Sighing once more, she turned the knob and swung the door open. She would make for the point where the Source met with the First in the Sycrus Trench.

Altun had chosen to take the aetheryte out to the Tempest. She knew she could be alone here among the sprawling buildings of Amaurot. Her gaze found the surface of the ocean above her, the peaceful quiet all around her. This was one of the places that her and Arietta would come to think, to enjoy some quiet in a chaotic world. While the spot they would convene at was not in Amaurot, Altun came here because it was here she felt at ease when the world was falling around her. There was a ledge up above Amaurot where her, Arietta, and their friend Marcy had once sat overlooking Amaurot together as friends. Altun later would take Reina to that self same spot after they had defeated Hades.

Drawing her shawl around her shoulders, Altun began to walk the streets. It had been some time since she’d been here, ran her fingers across the railings that were all too big compared to her tiny body, saw the shades of a past that she had once been part of but did not remember. She was taught growing up that souls are reincarnated, they find new bodies, but they will always somehow, remember parts of who they were, or who they knew. While this did not apply to her soul after the sundering, she did however find she knew places and things and people who felt familiar. She wondered if maybe when her soul found a new body in the next life if she could meet Arietta and the others once more, and if things could somehow be different.

She paused in front of the capitol building. She remembered being here with Reina and the others, and telling Arietta how scared she was to lose Reina. The reassurance of a sister that everything would turn out fine, that everything would work out. A calming voice in the dark. So, when had things changed? When did the calming voice of a sister become the cold and distant voice of someone whom she desperately tried to cling to? When did the things Altun did and the mannerisms she carried become a point for starting pointless fights that left her crying in Reina’s arms, constantly blaming herself? She couldn’t remember when things changed. The heels of Altun’s boots clicked against the stone as she made her way down one of the paths.

Altun never brought Viola down here. She only brought Arietta, Reina, Y’anai, Lyris, and Sova. Much later, she would also bring Lucina. Viola always felt a forced member of their group, though welcomed as she was Arietta’s partner. Though she never knew how to feel about Viola, she was quieter than most. Although Reina was quiet, she joked around often with the others, opening up over time as she spent more time with Altun. Viola never joked with the others, and clashed with Altun on more than one occasion, but she put her pride aside for Arietta, because Arietta loved her. She stopped to look up to the surface again, the sun was starting to set, painting the surface in a brilliant colour of yellows and oranges. Whenever the others couldn’t find her, they knew she was here if she wasn’t in Zenith. After time, one of the only people who ever came looking for her was Reina. Y’anai, Sova, and Lyris were quite busy, and truthfully they left the comforting to Reina, as they knew she would get more comfort in the end from her. Arietta eventually stopped searching for Altun. She stopped coming around, and stopped trying to find her sister wherever she was hiding to avoid her pain.

She started walking again, back to the capitol building this time once more. Altun pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders this time. It would seem even in Amaurot, she could no longer escape linger twinges of pain. Perhaps for the better that she could face them in a place like Amaurot. She slowly began to make her way back towards the aetheryte. The sounds of voices on the wind, of memories were ringing in her mind now, which would signal it was now the better time to leave, lest the memories of times long gone consume her. As she made her way down the slope, the aetheryte near in her sights, she gave a glance back over her shoulder. Maybe in another life, Altun’s soul would find this place once more. Or perhaps in death, she could meet Arietta here again, as the sisters and friends they promised to always be.

Altun arrived in the Crystarium, glancing around, she made for the markets. She simply was looking to pace around, it was late into the evening now. She had not realized how much time she had spent walking around Amaurot. The night was chilly and she was grateful that she had brought her shawl along with her for this trip of hers. Reina had been busy with hunts for a good part of the day, though Altun still had several hours before she was to meet her back at the Pendants. Reina had insisted on coming over to the First after finding Altun had gone walking down memory lane to contemplate several things. Reina worried quite a bit about Altun, however she had reassured her that she was mostly fine and just needed some time to be alone.

Altun walked through the markets, looking at the food and potions the merchants had lying out on their stands. All of them were all too happy to see Altun once more, and she stopped to chat with them for sometime before setting off for the next stall. She could remember buying foods for Ariette when they would come to the Crystarium, food that Altun had recommended knowing Arietta would like them. Then Arietta brought Viola along, and Viola and Arietta would go off to do all the things that Altun had showed to Arietta much earlier. Whenever Viola and Arietta fought, Altun was the one she came to, until Altun yelled about how they needed to work out things between them. Perhaps this was when things started to change, when Altun finally yelled back.

She hated being a part of their petty ass arguments, and Reina hated seeing Altun hurting second hand because of Arietta’s sudden inability to think about what she was saying. Yet Altun kept trying to work things out, trying to create conversation, yet silence naturally followed most of the time. Viola herself told Altun to simply act as though nothing had occurred, and then she later when she went to Ciri, he said she was doing naught but over reacting. She wanted to scream and cry. Altun spent much of the later months before Arietta went away with Viola screaming into the quiet void of Amaurot. Perhaps she hoped someone would hear. That Arietta would hear. That she would remember the memories and times they shared. Those times they fought through Eureka to help Krile, or the simple nights in Amaurot speaking with each other.

No matter how much Altun wanted Arietta to remember the memories, to somehow dig deep and find ways to make amends for the ways she hurt her. She didn’t. The hurt continued, and while Arietta said she would never be angry with Altun for long, she didn’t know what to call this. Was this anger? Why assure someone things would be as they were, while making everything feel like it was to broken off? Altun slowly made her way up to the airship landing. The only people who knew where Altun would go to hide in the Crystarium were Arietta and Reina. Eventually, only Reina came looking for her. Even though there was never a time when Reina didn’t come looking for her, usually Arietta was never far behind.

Altun was starting to realize the empty hole Arietta had left was there long before her departure. The stinging pain and burn of another friend lost. It was painful to lose someone whom she had loved enough to call sister. To lose the very person who encouraged her to tell Reina how she felt. Sure she had lost many a friend before this moment. So why did this one hurt so much worse than the others? Was it the sting of Viola and Ciri invalidating her feelings of pain from Arietta’s actions? Or perhaps it was Arietta’s own will of choosing to still call her sister, to guise over clearly no longer feeling that to be true. Altun supposed there were never words for the sting of losing someone whom you created a bond akin to that of family with. Altun reached into her bag and procured a small bracelet. It was something she had made for Arietta. It was similar to jewelry her mother wore. It was always made for those who were family, or for a spouse or partner. Altun had gone out and mined the ore herself, working them into smooth jewels. She wove the twine herself, beaded it herself. All for Arietta to leave and for Altun to hide the trinket in her hand.

Although not completely fond of Viola, she did plan to make one for Viola as well, one that matched Arietta’s. However, that time never came as she had only finished Arietta’s when she left. Altun was torn. She wasn’t sure if she should sell it to a shop, just to be rid of it, or keep it and bury it somewhere, perhaps out on the steppe. She returned the charm to her bag and turned to make for the Pendants. She knew Reina would be arriving soon, and she more than knew better than to worry her by this point. She could ask Reina’s opinion, but she knew how Reina felt about the situation with Arietta by now. Somehow she knew what her response would be. Therefore she chose to keep it to herself.

The next morning Altun parted ways with Reina in Mor Dhona, promising to meet her back at her apartment in a mere few hours. While Reina furrowed her brow, she relaxed somewhat when Altun stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss to her cheek. She felt Reina grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before returning the kiss. Altun watched as Reina trotted away in the direction of the Rising Stones. Altun reached into her bag and pulled out the trinket and a small cloth. Carefully she wrapped the trinket in the cloth. She stared down at it, a frown on her face. She hated burying memories and letting go. Though she knew this was for the best. Clutching the trinket to her chest, she made for the steppe.

Altun arrived on the steppe, coming into Reunion. She was greeted by the smiling faces of everyone there, who were happy to see her, however they could sense the feeling of sadness lingering over her. This was only mirrored by Altun’s small wave to everyone before walking towards the direction of a small overlook behind Reunion. Truthfully there were two overlooks, the one they had clearly found Hien upon and one that was much higher. Altun had used to climb this mountain when she was young, there was a beaten up path in the dirt. She doubted anyone really knew it was here, as truthfully she never really saw anyone up there, even when she was a child. It became her hide away when she needed to get away, or when she just wanted to look out across the steppe from a higher point.

It was a long drop down, but Altun knew there was no better place to go about burying anything. Although she had first thought to keep to herself about the trinket, Reina, in all her knowing of Altun’s feelings more than well enough by now, asked Altun what was bothering her. Thus, she told Reina of the trinket. While she did make it clear what she thought about Arietta and Viola, as Altun expected, she also mirrored that burying it with a prayer may not be a half bad idea. So her conversation with Reina had decided that she would bury the trinket on the steppe in a place where no one would find, nor look for it.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled forth the cloth wrapped trinket and some loose twine she had weaved herself the night before after talking to Reina. Carefully, she wrapped the twine around the cloth. Altun was careful as to not tie it too tightly, but also made sure it would not come unwrapped. She set the trinket aside and reached into her bag once more pulling out a small spade like tool to dig a shallow hole in the earth. As she dug, she said a prayer, that the earth guard the memories and feelings in the bracelet. That negative energies never touch it, and that all that was good about her and Arietta’s relationship be preserved in this trinket. Once the hole was dug, she cleaned the spade off with a vial of water she kept in her bag before drying it off with another piece of cloth. Once she had replaced the tool back into her bag, she reached for the trinket, holding it in her hands for a moment before placing it into the hole. Carefully she pushed the dirt back into the hole.

Altun took her hand and rummaged around in a side pocket till she found a vial. The vial was quite large than the normal ones she carried. She had managed to somehow put a flower in there. It was a blue Hyacinth. Popping the cork off, she carefully removed the flower, setting it on top of the small mound of dirt. Hyacinth’s were a symbol of letting go of the past, and moving forward. She frowned down at the flower before turning her gaze out to the steppe before her. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sound of the wind release a calming aura over her. Altun opened her eyes again before gazing down at the flower.

“Deep within the still center of my being, may I find peace.” she said quietly. She replaced the vial that held the Hyacinth back into the side pocket of her bag. Standing up carefully, she gazed out to the steppe once more. It was time to go home now. It wasn’t going to happen over night, but she knew she could at least move forward now. Altun knew Arietta wasn’t coming back, and neither was Viola. This was her way of accepting what she hadn’t wanted to as such. This was her letting go. She had her memories. That had to be enough.

Altun reentered her apartment, only to hear the sound of a book hitting the floor, then bare feet pattering as they hit the hardwood. She dropped her bag back by the door and glanced up to see Reina standing before her. Altun smiled sadly and Reina walked softly over to her. She stared up at Reina, though she could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Reina gently rested her palm against Altun’s face, staring down at her. It was as though she was asking if Altun was alright, though the look on Altun’s face seemed to give Reina her answer. Quietly, she pulled Altun into an embrace, threading her fingers into her hair and cradling her close. Altun buried her face into Reina’s shoulder and began to cry. This was the first time she had cried about Arietta leaving her behind. She had memories. So why did it not feel like it would ever be enough to ease the pain? Altun could hear Reina humming a tune, the tune of a song that Altun herself would sing to Reina when she wasn’t feeling herself. Altun smiled sadly as she began to sing to Reina’s tune.

_Feel the wind eternal_

_Sweepin' 'cross the land_

_Over sea and desert_

_Stirrin' waves and sand_

_Lost within the darkness, I am blinded by light_

_A radiance that breaks endless night_

_Now a secret beckons, let it show us the way_

_Together we will find the break of day_

_Beneath the fiery sky_

_Where the rain runs dry_

_Let my song be lifted_

_By the wind on high_


End file.
